Devils Angel
by Kienmez hellfire Albatau
Summary: A kinda gorey gorey fic, with Dilandau in it, plus A Sadistic , Malicious girl of my owm creation , CHAPTER 6 IS UP! thx for R&R ing
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
heres my next story, my friend inspired me my saying  
  
"DEATH SHALL DESTROY US ALL!!!" so i Dedicate it to her Karmen_Hellfire_Albatau (read her storys!!! and REVIEW!!!!.... so sorry..... got kinda carried away.... *~_^*) so plz read and .. be kind with the reviews plz..... i'm not that good at this.....  
  
luv Ya all! *screams out REVIEW!!! while hugging Dilandau tightly around the neck*  
  
"Dilandau": *CHOKE!*  
  
  
  
"DIE!!!! DIE!!!!! YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!! YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!!!!!"  
  
Angel then took her knife and stabbed the boy who had tried to pin her against a wall strait through the main artery in his throte  
  
he gurgled and coughed while blood poured from his now open throte as she retreved her knife from his flesh. He dropped to the ground of the court yard at the school they were at and his eyes glazed over and he took his final breath choked and died.........  
  
The rest of the school watched in horror as Angel licked the blood from her knife and them her lips and said  
  
"Does anyone ELSE wanna chalenge my power?"  
  
She grinned synicly as the school backed away from the Demon they knew as Angel.  
  
She had come to they're school earlyer that day she was 17 and the stongest guy in the school had decided to have fun with her, not knowing anything about her, just to have fun with the "new kid"... nobody else wanted to try that and cop cars were starting to show up so they all started to leave , they couldn't get away soon enough , none of them were ever going to be able to forget this day, never as long as they lived  
  
~Angel~  
  
^FUCK! they called the cops already???!!^  
  
she cursed some more inside her head and then took off like a bullet she jumped in to her convertable in the student parking lot and as quickly as she could, took off down the street she could hear the cop cars behind her she swore violently as she hit a speed bump and swerved towards a ditch,she jumped out and accidentally pulled the steering wheel towards her as she fell in to the ditch she hit her back on a sharp rock, hard.  
  
she made a horrible sound that sounded like a bird that had just been shot then watched in horror as she saw her car about to land on top of her.  
  
she would have screamed but the wind had been nocked out of her  
  
She was wanted all over the contry for murder, she just couldn't control her violent temper.....  
  
She closed her eyes and tears leaked out of them... she really liked that boy she had killed...she watched her horrible violent life flash before her eyes and wished....for one more chance to live...... Then came the light......  
  
  
  
there yah go, don't worry, the other chapters should be longer, *~_^* i really really hope you like it so far, this is just to get you started, thats why it's so short plz review me ....... and, plz don't complain about spelling and grammer, i type to fast for my own good, so it sucks shit lol *~_^* ~Later dayz!~  
  



	2. Metal monster

it's to bad about what happened in America...., if your in district of the site of all those plane crashes then i have to say i'm really sorry 'bout that, hope you guys are all gonna be ok *^_^*  
  
  
  
well here yah go! here come my next chapter, don't worry, i'll try to explain things in this chapter, AND tell you what Angel looks like... ( I kinda forgot about that....) *~_^*   
  
so.... read on, and... REVIEW!!!! I LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS!!!!!   
  
*COUGH* well........ uh... *hangs head in shame* I'll shut up now  
  
*Dilandau applauds her for learning how to shut up and Kienmez shrugs and lets her eager fingers loose...............*  
  
  
  
Angel watched aw struck at the light that swirled around her she didn't quite know what to think about it, she knew she had been lying in that ditch but, she also knew her car had been about to land on top of her!, and now she was surounded with this light!  
  
As quickly as it had come, the light vanished and she was sitting in a forest she could still feel the pain in her back where she had hit that rock so she was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming, she also fealt a new pain as well, she looked down to find her hand bleeding, and saw her knife covered with fresh blood , she guessed she must have gripped it i little to hard and on the wrong end when the light had swallowed her up.  
  
She wiped some of the blood off or her hand but to her dismay it just kept flowing out. She sighed and walked over to a small stream  
  
She stared at her reflection for a few moments and made a funny face at what she saw. Her long black hair with natural gold streaks was so messy she thought that she looked like Medussa Her Ice blue eyes reflected in the water as she stared at her self.  
  
Then she saw it, a huge monsterous creature , like something out of a movie, and it was moving quickly towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time as a giant metalic foot landed where she had been standing.  
  
Infuriated, she ran after it and after what seemed like an eternity they reached a village.  
Angels lungs burned and her legs threatened to give way but anger kept her from falling , the next thing she knew the creature was burning down the entire village, Angel, shocked, and slightly amused stood and watched.  
  
"whatever this thing is it can't be all bad if it likes to burn things!"  
  
She watched as people were trying hoplessly to scramble out of the path of the fire, unfortunatly for them though the creature didn't seem to want to let ANY of them get away.  
  
Angel knew she didn't live in the village but the monster didn't, so just to be sure she wouldn't get burned along with all these people she did her best to stay behind and watch from a distance.  
  
She watched as a woman crawled desperatly towards her and latched herself to Angels ankel.  
  
most of the womans hair had been burnt off of her and her skin was bubbling and blackened.  
  
The woman was obvoiusly in pain.   
  
She was begging and crying for Angels help.  
  
So she helped her.  
  
she took out her dagger. The look of horror when she saw what Angel was about to do soon vanished when she realized it was best and she couldn't have been saved anyways and she smiled at her.  
  
Angel neatly and quickly cut through the womans throte. Her charred flesh sliced open like butter cut with a hot knife and blood poured from it like there was no tomorrow, and for the woman there wasn't. Angel looked at the woman for a few seconds and sighed.  
  
^Poor thing.... I hate killing people who didn't do any thing to me.... I wonder what these people that USED to live around here did to piss of that big metal thing?....^  
  
She looked up at it to make sure that she was still out of it's sight and noticed that it had stopped moving.  
  
she then saw a boy coming slowly towards her, all Angel really noticed about him at that time though was his sword, she wanted it.  
  
and if Angel wanted something, she got it. i didn't matter what it took she was gonna get THAT sword from THAT boy who she now noticed had silver hair. Even if she had to kill whoever it was to get it, she would steal it from him .   
  
Right here.  
  
Right now.


	3. this isn't a new chapter, but... VERY IM...

  
  
  
  
Hi, I know you were probably expecting a new chapter but I think this is more important.  
  
It has been brought to my attention by one of my reviewers (Tigrrl) that what i have done is Quote: "Sick and terrible" because of what has been happening in America, and I just wanted to imforme her and ppl who may think like her, that,   
  
I started writing this story BEFORE the terrorist Attacks started happening, I did not mean to offend anybody who may have felt the same way as her, I wanted to write a Gorey fic , but how was I supposed to know that these things in America would be happening? I really want to continue this fic but if I get more complaints then I may be forced to stop writing this story, much to my dismay.  
  
  
  
Tigrrl:  
  
I'm sorry to say Tigrrl I don't see what your getting so upset about, mine is NOT the only gorey fic on this site!, I didn't mean to offend you and i'm sorry I did, I would have E-mailed this to you but you didn't leave an adress, so I'm telling you this here, Thank you for Giving me that review, It was a good thing you did, or more ppl might have thought me to be as heartless as you apear to think I am. So this is my appoligy to you and others. I will continue this story the way I intended it unless there are to many more complaints.   
  
Thank you for hearing me out  
  
~Kienmez~  
  
  
  



	4. VICTORY!!!

Thx to the reviews from my friends who seem to like my story I have decided to continue it!! *YAY!* *cough* well, n e who plz R&R I want to dedicate this chapter to Confused, mouse*, and Vangelion, Ana, and dragonslayer_Stefany. 'cause of they're support and others I decided to continue! thx guys!!!!!! , well, I'll shut up now and get on with the next chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
Angel watched the silver haired boy as he walked towards her, something about the way he walked gave off an air of cockieness. She despised that, she couldn't stand him. the way he walked to the look on his face all sugested that he thought that he was better than her. She looked him directly in the eyes and started to walk towards him with equal cockieness.  
  
She knew he had a better weapon than her but she wasn't going to let that stop her, it was the weapon that she wanted anyways.  
  
They stopped about 2 feet in front of each other neither one saying a word. sizing each other up. It was the silver haired boy who was the first to speak.  
  
"Now why in hell arn't you afraid of me? you either have a death wish or your just plane stupid!!"  
  
Angel could feel her blood starting to boil inside of her... ^HOW DARE HE INSULT ME!!!!!!^  
  
But instead of losing her temper right away she said in reply  
  
" Now why would I be afraid of somebody as pathetic looking as you!!"  
  
This time it was Dilandaus turn to have his blood start to boil, He pulled out his sword as fast as lightning and attempted to strike her down.  
  
Angel saw this just in time to dodge it, she dived towards the ground and rolled to the side and took him down to his knees by stabbing him in the soft part behind his knees, her dagger went almost through his knee cap on the other side.She kicked him in that very same spot but on both his legs to succeed in knocking him over.  
  
He fell to his knees and Angel waisted no time getting to her feet and elbowing him in the face. he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, he swung his sword in attempt to cut her head off but she kicked it out of his hands before it got to her she rolled away again and made a grab for his sword , she got it and then laughed  
  
"pretty good boy! but your lucky you didn't hurt me! other wise I would have had to kill you! and that would have been a shame 'cause your cute!!"  
  
She winked and blew him a kiss. She started to play with the boys sword swinging it here and there, marveling at it's beauty.  
  
She was so caught up with it that she didn't notice that the silver haired boy was trying to force his leg to let him stand without colapsing.She would have ALSO niticed the noises coming from the direction she had come out of the forest she'd arrived in,and seen that there were more metal monters coming her way.  
  
The silver haired boy had finally managed to pull himself to the metal thing and by the time Angel noticed anything was amiss he had got himself inside it.  
  
She swore as she saw him start to raise his flame torch and tried to run behind him, but he stopped. She had no idea why, but he had just stopped. She didn't bother wasting her time guessing and decided to try to sneek off in to the forest without him or the others noticing.  
  
  
  
~Dilandau~ *buzzz* the intercom clicked in and Dilandau heard Folkens voice "Dilandau, you and your dragon slayers get back imediatly, there is no need for this pointless rampage, you have already disintagrated 4 villages, get back to the vione imediatly."   
  
Dilandau replied sarcasticly  
  
"AAAAWWWwwww....... but Folkie! I'm having fun!! I don't wanna go home!! so.... i'll come back when I want to."  
  
"Dilandau! that is an order! get back imediatly! that means now....." Folken was startin to sound dangerous and Dilandau decided he'd listen, AFTER he killed that bitch who had beat him in a fight AND stolen his sword....  
  
"alright already!!!!! were goin'!!!!" he yelled angrily.  
  
he turned his melef around to find the girl but she had disapeared.  
  
He let out a scream of rage that made the dragon slayers all back up a few meters, none of them were going to as him what was wrong though, they new better than to speak to Dilandau when he was in this kind of mood.  
  
Dilandau switched in to flight mode and took off , the dragon slayers followed behind him.  
  
He toutched the spot behind his knee where she had stabbed him blood flowed freely from it and dripped down his leg he groweled and Swore to himself there and then, he would find her if it was the very last thing he did...she would pay for the damage she did to his body AND to his pride.


	5. ow!

*GASP* *PANT* Angel ran until she couldn't even breath. She colapsed on to the ground somewhere deep into the forest she had first appeared in when the bright light had taken her away from her impending doom. resting On her hands and knees she gasped for air trying to recover, she wasn't much of a runner.  
  
After about five minutes of gasping for air she finnaly stood up and looked around at her suroundings. She had absolutly NO idea where she was. She walked around a bit trying to find her stream so at least she might have a bit of an idea where she was.  
  
^Here stream, stream, stream! Here stream!^ She sighed as she had a look at the deep cut in her hand "That'll be infected for sure!" She reached into one of her pockets and retreaved a comb and attempted to detangle the mess on her head. "OW! OW! OW! OW! How did my hair get into such a birds nest!! OW! OW! OW!" Finally she got the last of the knots out and she put her comb (which was now missing a few teeth) back in her pocket.  
  
*sigh!* "What am going to do for food and shelter! I need to eat! and I don't really want to sleep on the dirt!, and water. I have to find my stream.... But... what if those big metal things are still there....... Whats wrong with me! I'm talking to myself! That can't be a good sign........" She pouted and sat on the ground making little desines in the dirt with "her" sword trying to figure out how she planned to survive. But instead she started daydreaming.  
  
^Wow... that dude I stole this beautiful sword from sure was cute.... I didn't even get his name.... I'll bet he's pretty pissed about losing that fight AND his sword to me! he he.... oh well, it's his own fault for insulting me! He's lucky I didn't kill him! Which also makes me wonder.... Why DIDN"T I kill him!?? I'v killed guys and girls alike for doing less to make me mad than what that silver haired hottie did!! Am I getting soft? No. Not me! I"LL never get soft!! I'll just consider what I did to him today a warning....... yah! thats right.... He disses me again and he's a gonner!!!^ She smiled to herself proud that she figured out the mystery.   
  
  
  
~Dilandau~  
  
"That fucking bitch..... I'm gonna get her... Oh she'll pay alright.... With her LIFE!!....To hell with you hoar.....OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH IT WOMAN!!!!!!!" Dilandau jerked his leg away from the slightly over weight red haired nurse that was tending to the wound on his leg she was trying to put alchohol on it to stop it from getting infected.  
  
"please lord Dilandau.... I have to do this... Otherwise it will get badly infected and you won't be able to walk!.......And if it gets bad enough and you leave it to long... You may have to have your leg amputated!! I only mean the best....."  
  
Dilandau grumbled and grudgingly gave the nurse his leg back all the while cursing to himself about that god damned female and the pain of the alchohol on his wound.  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yah I know it's Amazingly short!!!! PLZ don't hate me!!!!!!!!!! I'm sick and I'm tired, so I need my sleep!!!!! *-_-* zzzzz..... review...zzzz....


	6. a temper tantrum and a flashback

AN:OK.... So it's takin' me ALOT of time to get this chapter out, but i've been going through ALOT of writers block and today I just decided that I HAD to put SOMETHING up!!! otherwise ppl will lose interest in my poor little story and I'll feel extreamly unluved..... *sad sigh* well, enough stalling! wish me luck all my faithfull readers!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!! *~_^*,,, *starts stalling somemore by wistleing* (bad spelling....)  
  
  
  
*Grumble.....*  
  
Dilandau limped down a corridor towards his room cursing the bitch the had stabbed him. But couldn't help but be impressed with her skills as a fighter.   
  
^Still...^ he thought grumpily, ^I'm still gonna have to kill her for that..... stupid bitch... Stupid pretty bitch...^  
  
He threw open his door then slammed it behind him. He took off his shirt and layed on his bed staring at the cieling but no matter what he did he couldn't get that beautifull bitch's face out of his mind!  
  
It had been some time now since Celena had been removed from his mind and his life had become normal again, well... at least as normal as things EVER got for him. But, this bitch was almost as bad!, no matter how he tried he just couldn't make her face, her body, her voice, her EVERYTHING get out of his head!!!  
  
" FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!! " he screamed and threw a punch at his wall, making a giant hole in it, blood red paint chips flew every which way as he repeated the action over and over again, when he was finally satisfied with his handy work,  
  
(in other words he was running out of space on that wall)  
  
He sat back down on his bed and took a few deep breaths stroking the now almost invisible scar on his cheek. He smiled remembering the day when he had finally killed the person who had given it to him. Van....   
  
FLASH BACK, POV OF DILANDAU AND! VAN:  
  
Van charged at Dilandau.  
  
Without Escaflowne by his side it was a fair battle, sword to sword. But this time it was to the death. Neither of them were going to except anything less. Van wanted to pay Dilandau back for everything he's ever done to him and Dilandau wanted revenge for the scar Van had given him. A mixture of fear and rage swept through Van,  
  
he didn't have Hitomi by his side either, Dilandau had made sure of that too. A few hours ago He had snuck up on her and grabbed her neck when she had gone for an evening run. He'd nocked her unconcious by elbowing the unsuspecting young Queen in the back of the head. Dilandau had then caught the attention of a couple gaurds by the castle and told them that if they didn't get Van to come out of the castle NOW he would kill His wife Hitomi, then break in to the castle and kill every last living soul in the palace. Van had come out of course, but as soon as he was a good distance away from the castle Dilandau had unsheethed his sword and plunged it through the young queens stomach who had just recently awakened to the sound of Van calling out her name in fear.  
  
Van remembered all to well how Hitomi had looked down at the sword that had been pushed through her all the way to the hilt, and then at Van with watery green eyes that had Showed the eternity of they're love in only a heartbeat, her last heart beat. The memory brought hot tears of sorrow to his eyes clouding his vision as he charged Dilandau screaming "DIE!!! DIE!!!! DIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!" He brought his sword down as hard and as fast as he could, even thought he couldn't see through the hot thick river of tears that filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks only to be refill his eyes once again rendering him completly blind.   
  
^Gods of gaea..Plz don't let me miss!^ he prayed, and after what seemed like an eternitly he struck something, dirt.  
  
"No..." he breathed  
  
He blinked some of his tears away and looked up just in time to see a sadistic smile spread across Dilandaus face as he raised his sword in to the air. Van tried to stand but was to late, he felt the cold steel of defeat pierce his flesh.  
  
Dilandaus sword cut through Van's throte so neatly and so easily, it felt like his sword had wanted to kill him almost as much and as long as he himself had.Van's hot crimsen blood started to spill from his body while as his life fled from his nearly decapitated corpse, Van gave Dilandau a look of pure hatred as Dilandau spat tauntingly, 'Remember this scar Vaaan?? think of all this as payback for that!!" Smiling, He licked the blood of Hitomi and Van off his sword then licked his lips as he tasted the mixture of the blood that his two young enemies had once held inside of them. It sent a chill of exstacy and true happieness through his body. The young war lord was finally satisfied.   
  
Van wanted nothing more than to destroy that demon, he wanted to tourture him, make him feel the pain and the sorrow that he had felt when he had watched Hitomi die right before his eyes, and then make him feel the guilt he felt for not have being able to do anything to stop it. But the anger that overflowed him abated as he felt his soul being pulled towards a presence he knew well,and thought to himself ,  
  
^Hitomi, I'm coming...^.  
  
^Dead.^ thought Dilandau with a satisfied smile  
  
He turned his back to the Fanalian castle , took one last look at Van and Hitomi's now lifeless bodys and took off back towards Zaibach.  
  
END FLASH BACK:  
  
  
  
Dilandau sighed happily and turned to where his sword would usually be and frowned remembering that that bitch still had it. He went out on to his balcony.   
  
" I have to get that sword back, it has memories. "  
  



End file.
